37 Stitches
by HiOhio13
Summary: She was never good at following orders, but now as the new recruit into freelancer, Agent Ohio realizes there's more dangerous consequences to her actions, or lack there of action. OC fic, Rated M for future chapters, eventual romance/tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

Agent Ohio burst down the hall at top speed, not able to keep in a straight line as she shrugged on the last piece of her armor, her helmet tucked under her arm. First day, and she was all ready off to a bad start, waking up late, not even having a moment to grab coffee. This place was so huge even one misplaced minute could make you half an hour late, she secretly was greatful that all she had to do was a quick training session, and meet the few freelancers she hadn't all ready been acquianted with.

She gasped as she skide to a sudden stop, trying to calm her breathing before entering the room. As quietly as she could she pushed open the door, peaking in quickly, but her cover was blown. Seven sets of eyes immediately zoomed in on her as she slipped in. "Uh, hi." She grinned nervously.

"Your late, Agent Ohio," The Director said in an annoyed tone, without turning around. "This is Agent Ohio," he addressed the others. "A few of you are all ready aquianted with her, the rest are not."

Ohio waved nervously at the bunch, mouthing hi. "And, as for your training session. You were scheduled wiith Carolina, but due to your tardiness you'll be with Agent Maine." Her eyes went wide, she may not have been personally aquianted with Maine, but she knew him by reputation. "That is all."

The room began to empty, all making their way to the training area. Ohio fell back, falling in line with the large white armored freelancer. "So, you and me training, eh?" She looked up at him, feeling incredibly small in comparison. The crown of her head was a few inches below shoulder height to him, she noticed, his arms twice the size of hers as with everything else on him.

She noted never to be late with the Director ever again.

What sounded like a low growl made her jump slighty, before she realized it came from him. "Can you, um...talk at all?" She asked in confusion of his response, but was immediately meant with possibly the scariest glare she had ever been give. "Sorry, my man, didn't mean to offend."

Ohio immediately picked up her pace to catch up with the group, jabbing Wash in the side roughly with her finger. "Hey,"

"Hello," He rose his brow at her.

"Um, what's up with big and scary back there?" She whispered, getting that paranoid feeling he could still hear her. "Can he talk? And is he gonna kill me?"

"Yes, he can, and I wouldn't hold your breath," He answered nonchalantly.

"Wash, jeez don't try, and freak out the new kid too much," North punched him in the arm.

"Hey," Wash pouted rubbing his arm. "I'm telling it how it is."

"Listen, kid," North completely brushed off Wash, he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her in close. "Nobody ever die in training-"

"Almost nobody." York piped in. "Remember what happened to Georgia."

"What happened to Georgia?!" Wash whinned. "Someody please tell me!"

"Anyways," North chuckled turning back to Ohio. "Little advice, between you and me. Stay light on your feet, quick, and sharp maneuvers. Big guys can't turn fast." She practicely hung on every word, steadily getting less, and less nervous as the distance of the training area closed in.

"Good luck, kid!" He yelled after her as she entered the arena, she waved back at him.

Wash gave him a knowing look. "Even if she's fast she'll still never beat him in strength."

"Shut up, Wash." He laughed.

Ohio took her place on the opposing side to Maine, blocking out all other distractions putting her full consentration on her opponent. She readied herself in a fighting stance while Maine simply stood there, knowing this would be over soon.

F.L.I.S.S anounced the begining of the round and Maine immediately jolted forward toward Ohio. She ducked to the ground letting the large man pass right over her, as she slide between his legs.

He turned around, reaching out then grabbing her underneath her breast plate. As she reacted she grabbed onto his arm, and twisted her legs around his so throwing her would be near impossible. Instead he released his grip, grabbing her by the waist prying her off himself. He tossed her in the air with little to no effort, then as she came down his foot connected with her legs cage.

She let out a pained grunt then bounced against the wall, slamming to the ground. Before she knew it he was at her again, barely having time to get on her knees to defend herself. He swung a low punch, she tilted the side of her head missing it by an inch, the force of it pulled him forward enough where she elbowed him in the stomach.

He gave a small hiss as he fell head first over her, giving her enough time to scramble away. Maine was on his feet before she could turn around, he slammed his foot into the small of her back, and she hit the floor again.

He grabbed her by the ankle, twirling her around before releasing sending her into the far wall.

"There's no way she can keep this up," Wash stated.

"Eh, I wouldn't be so sure," York smiled.

Ohio picked herself up with shaking arms, spitting out a mixture of blood and saliva. Maine stood above her, kicking her across the floor again. Quickly, she jumped to her feet, rushing toward him, she manuevered around his blows and landed a few into his unarmored stomach.

She had to land each punch presicely, it didn't matter where he hit armored or not. His strength more the doubled her own, she knew this match wasn't set for anyone but Maine to when, so all she could do is endure.

-Few Hours Later-

"Match set, Agent Maine Ten rounds, Agent Ohio Two rounds." F.L.I.S.S anounced over the intercom.

Maine, and Ohio exited the arena. Maine in the same basic shape he entered in with a few rips in his body suit. While on the other hand Ohio came out practically crawling, but still with a grin on her face. Her armor was fractured in multiple places, suit torn to shreds, and the skin underneath it all was either bruised or bloody. "Good job," She slurred to Maine, holding out her hand to him.

He looked down at her with a 'yeah right' look, it quickly got wipped off his face as she blacked out. Landing right against his chest, right as the other freelancers came around the corner, he caught her before she landed straight on her face.

"Well, if i'd known you guys wanted some alone time," York grinned.

"Be quiet," Carolina snipped. "We should get her to the infirmery, can you carry her, Maine?"

"Of course he can," York chuckled, but silenced after a quick glare from Carolina. "She's all ready in his arms." York pointed in defense, they headed off down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

As time went on Ohio was able to train her skills, with F.L.I.S.S and the few freelancers that would give her helpful advice. The results in two months of near endless training, a few missions here and there, gave her and the director satisfying results. She surpassed South in close quater combat, almost equaling Carolina. Stealth was an ease, being the smallest of the freelancers, but her sneak was only useless for invading enemy areas. Her long range was her worst skill she never seemed to improve.

Her consentration on a moving target and eye sight made looking through a sniper rifle extremely difficult. With the knowledge of that, she was always put on the front lines which was preferable for everyone.

To her delight, she was even put on the board.

Though with that she invertly made enemies, namely South. Ohio understood how it must have felt being one uped by a new recruit she even tried reasoning with South. No matter what was said to South she wouldn't budge on her hate.

Wash, York, and North she got along with very easily. She loved taking every chance she could to embrass Wash, and with help from the other guys it was oh so easy.

Carolina, and Tex she avoided, they didn't seemed to mind her, but it was better to not give them reason to be annoyed.

And Maine, well since her first day he avoided her as much as possible. Not wanting to hear any foolish jokes about him and Ohio from York. When they had to be paired together, whether it was on missions or just in the training rink he always went hard on her, probably because of the two rounds she'd won against him.

"What are you doing?" Wash asked, walking up from behind Ohio who was peaking over the edge of the wall.

She let out a loud gasp. Glaring over her shoulder she put her finger to her lips shushing Wash. "Just wait," She whispered. Not a moment passed before a door slammed opened with a loud clatter.

"Where is she?!" South screamed, as she stomped out from the room, Ohio bit her lip to keep from squeeling with laughter as the newly hot pink haired freelancer started her way towards them.

"You didn't..." Wash stared down at her, eyes wide.

"Run!" She shouted just as South peered around the corner. Before Wash could even process what had been said Ohio was all ready out of sight.

All she could hear as she raced down the hall was South yelling at Wash, she felt bad for bringing him in the middle she just shrugged it off. He's got a knack for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Panic flooded through her as the sound of Soth's boots clanging behind her.

She had just enough time to hide-

For a second black spots filled her vision, confusion washed through her as she felt her body clash to the floor. She looked up seeing Maine towering over her, she gave him a doofy smile before she realized that South was still on her trail.

"Shit," She muttered as she flew off the ground, not enough time to hide anymore. An idea struck her, she tried to push Maine toward a crevice in the hall, but failing miserably. "Come on just work with me." He stepped to the side, letting her stumble a few feet, but to her advantache he was just in the place she needed him.

Right as South turned the corner, Ohio quickly ducked so Maine was standing in front of her. His body was so much larger then hers that she could hide in plain sight. She planted her feet on the ground to stabilize herself then dug her hands underneath the back of his chest armor so he couldn't reveal her to South.

"Where is she?" South angrily approached. "I know she came this way."

Maine grunted a response that she apparently didn't understand for she started back down on her original path. He turned on the small girl, his hand shooting up pinning her against the wall, he growled dangerously. She grinned nervously throwing her hands up in surrender, "Thank you?" Her voice rose to a squeek at the end.

"Aw, come on Maine buy the girl dinner first," York chuckled. "Never figured you a guy to take things so fast."

"Kinky," North added. Immediately, Maine losen his grip, letting out a deep growl before walking off. "I think you made him mad."

"Nah," York swiped the air, then thought for a second. "Eh, he'll cool down."

"Tempting fate a bit much, aren't we?" Ohio grinned still a little shaky.

"Fates got nothing to do with it, kid." York laughed. "My question is what'd you do to get him rilled up?"

"Human shield." She admitted with a sigh. "Not my best idea, but ya gotta do what cha gotta do."


	3. Chapter 3

Her favorite time of day was early in the morning. Much too early for the Director or Chairman or anyone to be awake, for anyone to bother her, short of the guards standing watch. When she could sit in the lounge with a hot overtly sweetend coffee and just think.

It wasn't often when she had these moments to herself, no matter how early she woke up someone was sure to waken after. She found it amusing wondering the halls learning things about people that no one else would know.

Like how Wash went to the bathroom at 2 am like clockwork, or Carolina snores. Quite loudly at that. Maine talks in his sleep more then he does while awake, and CT grinds her teeth.

Not that Ohio was purposely spying on them, she just picked up on these things.

Though when her alone time comes to an end there's a sense of relief. Ohio had been raised in a big city, she was so used to being surrounded by people whether it was friends, family or strangers. It made her anxious, and slightly paranoid when she was alone for to long, or left in silence.

By nature she was extremely social, and affectionate.

She had spent months with these people, and she didn't even know their real names. And everyone knew that affection, beyond a playful punch to the shoulder, was completely out of the question.

She sighed to herself taking a small sip of the glass mug.

"Hey."

Ohio jolted up from the couch, peaking over the edge seeing Wash walk in scratching his head. "Oh, hi." She picked herself up making her way toward the groggy half sleep freelancer. "How ya doin?"

"Meh," he grumbled out.

"Anyone else up?"

"Yeah, South and North are getting their briefing, and I think I saw Carolina around somewhere,"

"Briefing? They're going on a mission alone?" She asked.

"Stealth retrieval," he replied. "That's all I know."

"Less is more I suppose," she pouted. It'd be over two weeks since she'd been out of the Mother of Invention, she was getting antsy, ready to leave at a moments notice. She followed as Wash left the counter for the table practicely stepping on the back of his heels. He raised his brow at her while a long drink from his morning coffee.

She let out a loud huff while staring at Wash. "I'm le bored."

"So your gonna bother me until your entertained..."

"Pretty much so," she smiled while nodding her head fastly. He pressed his thumb and pointer finger against the bridge of his nose with a reluctent sigh.

"Please go bother someone else, it's too early for me."

She pursed her lips at him. "You, Sir, are no fun," she stated. "And no one else is awake."

"So, wake them up. Better yet go wake up Maine, I'm sure he'll be more then pleased to see you."

"After yesterday? Yeah right, I'm hurt you would suggest such an idea." She over-dramatically fell against the table with her hand pressed againt her forehead. He leaned back with his arms crossed giving her a judgemental glare. "Man, you need to lighten up hardcore. Your beautiful blonde locks will be grey in no time."

She went to fiddle with his hair, but was immediately stopped by him brushing her hand away.

Then was meant with a heavy, awkward silence.

She threw up her hands. "All right, I know where I'm not wanted," as she hit the doorway then turned, sticking her tongue out at him. Now, the only thing to do was exercise, train, or sleep.

She turned back on her original path, hands dug deep in her pockets. Traveling down the hall, she considered her possibilities. There really weren't that many people to spar with.

Wyoming fought dirty, even when he didn't have to. He had strength on her, and was fast enough to at least keep up with her. Far more skilled in the tatical department, fighting with him, she was at way too much of a disadvantache.

Maine was slower, so she had the upper hand on him there, but whenever he did connect a hit, Ohio shuttered at the thought. Their first battle had left her in the infirmary for a week. Seven long, helpless, bed ridden days.

For the life of her, she could never catch York in a mood to spar, except when he's scheduled to. At the same time though she could tell he held back on her, which was never good. Probably because she was a girl, or she was short, or young. Guy had morals, she supposed.

Practice alone was boring and tedious. Nothing was kept her going because she knew she could quit whenever. She shrugged to herself, the excerise room was at least fun to mess around in.

When she opened the door she found Wyoming bench pressing weights, he didn't seem to have heard her come in. She made her way past him with a soft 'Hello' that went unnoticed between his heavy breaths, and started with a light walk on the tred mill.

She heaved out a sigh, today was going to be a long, boring day.

**Sorry bout the boring/pointless chapter been in a writer's block. Started off as more of an insight into Ohio, but eh lol. Anyways, better chapters ahead I promise. R&R please**


End file.
